Handwriting (Light Vers)
by LSA Smith
Summary: (Soulmate AU- Dimana apapun (kecuali namamu) yang kau tulis ditanganmu akan muncul ditangan soulmatemu) / / Baekhyun tak pernah mau menulis dan ingin menghindari Soulmatenya , dan Jongdae sebagai sahabat menggantikan Baekhyun untuk menulis / / Oneshot BOYSLOVE CHANBAEK


**EXO** \- **CHANBAEK** Fanfiction

 **SPECIAL** for **BAEKHYUN** 's Birthday

* * *

 **Handwriting [Light Vers.]**

* * *

 **[Tulisan italic dan Underline berarti tulisan ditangan masing-masing Soulmate]  
**

"Baik, cepat berkelompok dan buka halaman 48. Kerjakan soal yang ada disana. Kumpulkan saat jam pelajaran selesai."

Baekhyun merengut saat guru Matematiknya menulis tugas dipapan tulis dan meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya. Ia menggeser mejanya dan membiarkan dirinya diapit 2 teman bodohnya.

"Oi Jongdae, kau tahu tidak _senpai_ cantik kelas 3-C ? kudengar dia ketahuan ciuman dengan anak kelas sebelah kemarin"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat disisi kirinya, Sehun; mulai bergosip. Jongdae tolong jangan merespon apapun atau kita tak akan mengerjakan tugas sialan ini.

"Oh !? Aku tahu ! Aku melihat mereka bersama guru Konseling kemarin. Ahaha _Senpai_ itu memang sedikit _bitchy_ kan ? bukannya kau juga pernah ditarik kegudang dibawah tangga ? Ahaha"

Yatuhan

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan mulai membuka bukunya. Soal pertama segera ia salin dibukunya dan ia kerjakan.

"OUWOOO Minnieku sayang menulis sesuatu ~" Jongdae berseru. Baekhyun dan Sehun sontak menoleh dan menatap tangan remaja lelaki itu.

 _Dae, kau tahu cara membuat kue agar cepat mengembang ?_

Wajah datar Sehun semakin datar, "Apa _soulmate_ mu itu tidak tahu _google_ ? Dia tak tahu internet ?"

Jongdae menyebir ke Sehun dan meledek, "Orang yang tak punya _Soulmate_ sepertimu mana tahu bagaimana bahagianya mendapat tulisan tangan dari belahan jiwa"

Baekhyun menahan Sehun yang akan berdiri dan menghantamkan buku diktat 240 halaman mereka kekepala Jongdae, "Sehun diam dan abaikan anak itu. Bantu aku mengerjakan..."

Sehun yang tersakiti karena ucapan _Orang yang tak punya Soulmate_ akhirnya memihak Baekhyun dan mulai membantu anak itu mengerjakan.

Baekhyun terlihat fokus dan mulai diam mengerjakan, jika saja Sehun tak menyikutnya dan berbisik bak Setan penggoda.

"Baek ku dengar jika ada anggota OSIS yang menemukan _Soulmate_ nya kemarin saat rapat. Rupanya mereka saling kenal."

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti, ia melirik Sehun yang menatapnya aneh. Anak berparas bak orang eropa itu mengigit bibir sambil mengetukan pensil dibukunya pelan.

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku penasaran... siapa _Soulmate_ ku dan apa yang terjadi padanya... tapi kau tahu sendirikan apa yang terjadi padaku ?"

Baekhyun merasa iba melihat Sehun, ia tahu sendiri tragedi hari valentine tahun lalu. Saat itu Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menulis ditangannya, memberi ucapan selamat hari Valentine ke sang _Soulmate_ yang entah dimana tempatnya berada.

Baekhyun melihat jelas dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana tulisan Sehun ditangan putih pucat itu terhapus pelan. Sehun yang panik mencoba menulis kembali, dan hal itu terulang. Ia menemani Sehun dikelas hingga sore hanya untuk terus melihat tulisan Sehun terhapus dengan sendirinya.

Belum pernah ada kejadian seperti ini diorang-orang terdekatnya, bahkan saat Sehun memposting masalah itu diinternet tak banyak orang tahu penyebabnya. Hingga akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya ke salah satu Guru Konseling mereka.

" _Soulmate akan mulai terhubung setelah mereka berusia 17 tahun. Saat itu mereka akan dapat berkomunikasi lewat tulisan ditangan mereka. Ada2 hal yang membuat pesan ditanganmu terhapus otomatis, mungkin Soulmatemu belum mencapai 17 tahun, atau ... dia sudah meninggal."_

Kenyataannya itu tak hanya menakuti Sehun tapi juga Baekhyun. Selama ini, setelah ulang tahunnya ke 17 ia tak pernah menulis apapun—dan ia juga tak mau. Ia menganut sistem _jika sudah ditakdirkan menjadi Soulmate maka akan tetap menjadi Soulmate tanpa harus mencoret-coret tangan_. Namun setiap hari ia merasa perasaannya memberat dan ia tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menulis sesuatu ditangannya.

Tapi kenyataan jika _Soulmate_ nya juga tak menuliskan apapun membuatnya berpikir jika _Soulmate_ nya juga tak ingin berinteraksi dengannya. Lagipula, Baekhyun tak ingin meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Anak itu tak bisa berinteraksi dengan _Soulmate_ nya. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa mengikuti jejak Jongdae yang dengan tega memamerkan tulisan romantis dilengannya setiap saat.

"Oh ! Baekhyun kau tahu cara menyelesaikan soal nomor 6 ?" suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan panjang Baekhyun. Anak sipit itu menggelengkan kepala dan mencoba kembali fokus, "Mana ? Akan kucoba kerjakan."

Menit berlalu dan Baekhyun merasa gugup tanpa alasan. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghapus hitungannya yang salah untuk yang ke-empat kalinya, kelakuannya ini cukup menarik perhatian Jongdae yang sudah mulai mengerjakan.

"Oi Baek, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Baekhyun menoleh sambil tersenyum, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit bingung kenapa hitunganku salah sejak tadi..."

Buku diktat yang diabaikan sejak tadi akhirnya dibuka oleh Sehun, "Mendekat kemari Baek, ayo ku bantu mengerjakan. Ada 2 contoh dibuku diktat."

Atensi Baekhyun fokus pada buku diktat yang dipegang Sehun, hingga tanpa sadar ia membiarkan tangan kanannya menjadi buku baru untuk Jongdae

 _Halo Soulmate ku, kau tahu aku sedang sangat frustasi karena menghitung Uji Normalisasi di statistika_

"JONGDAE SIALAN ! ! !"

Jongdae mengamankan diri dibangku ketua kelasnya, "Ayolah Baek, aku menuliskan keadaan sebenarnya."

Baekhyun merasa nafasnya menderu kesal, ia tak bisa memaafkan candaan Jongdae yang satu ini. Ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri tak akan berinteraksi dengan _Soulmate_ nya. Bagaimana jika _Soulmate_ nya tak suka pada tulisannya, atau yang terparah bagaimana jika _Soulmate_ nya ini merespon dan Baekhyun akan suka padanya lalu ia akan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Tidak ! Baekhyun sudah menganggap Sehun saudaranya sendiri, ia tak akan meninggalkan Seh—

"Oi Baekhyun ... se-sepertinya _Soulmate_ mu membalas..." cicit Sehun pelan. Baekhyun mengabaikan Jongdae yang langsung berlari kearahnya dan menarik tangannya. Ia menahan nafas saat tulisan tangan yang rapi dan terlihat keren tergambar dilengan kirinya.

 _Oh hallo juga Soulmateku, salam kenal. Aku bisa membantumu. Matematika adalah salah satu keahlianku_

Bahasanya terlihat dewasa dan sopan, Baekhyun merasa ia sedang membaca pesan dari Guru Konselingnya. Astaga kenapa Baekhyun merasa hatinya menjadi ringan, kenapa ... ia merasa bahagia...

"Wow..." Jongdae menurunkan lengan baekhyun dan kembali duduk dikursinya, "Baiklah... ini diluar ekspetasiku..." ucap remaja itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Selamat Baek, kau memiliki _Soulma_ —"

"SIAPA YANG PEDULI ?!" Baekhyun memekik keras, ia meraih bolpointnya dan akan menuliskan pesan ke si soulmate saat ada tulisan baru muncul,

 _Tuliskan soalmu, aku akan menjawabnya._

Dengan kesal Baekhyun membalas, _berhenti bicara padaku. Aku tak ingin berinteraksi denganmu_

Sehun dan Jongdae membulat , "Oi Oi Baekhyun !" pekik Jongdae membuat seisi kelas akhirnya memperhatikan mereka. "Kau tak bisa bicara seperti itu pada _Soulmate_ mu. Kau—"

"Baekhyun, minta maaf. Kau bahkan tak tahu ia siapa. Tak sopan bicara seperti itu."

Baekhyun hanya mengedikan bahu kedua temannya dan mulai mengerjakan, saat itu ada goresan-goresan baru tertulis,

 _Aku tidak bicara denganmu. Aku menulis padamu. Dan juga... kau yang memulai bukan aku. Dasar Tsundere. Bisa kubayangkan kau memerah malu saat menulis pesan tadi ;)_

"DASAR SIALAN ! ! !"

.

.

.

Bisa Bakehyun simpulkan jika Soulmatenya ini sangat jahil. Baekhyun terbangun dipagi hari untuk mendapati pesan dilengannya, ditulis dengan tinta biru dan ditulis bersama emotikon yang berlebihan dimata Baekhyun,

 _Selamat pagi Amaterasu, kau tahu jika kau tak segera bangun duniaku akan dalam kegelapan abadi ;) _

Amaterasu sialan ! Baekhyun bukan Dewa Matahari !

Sehabis sarapan Baekhyun kembali menemukan tulisan baru,

 _Pastikan kau sarapan yang cukup, jangan lupa hindari makanan manis karena kau sudah sangat manis ;)_

Baekhyun menendang kaki meja makannya emosi saat membaca itu. Ia akan melaporkan orang ini ke pihak berwajib jika tetap menuliskan gombalan-gombalan labil padanya.

Tolong coret ucapan Baekhyun kemarin yang bilang tulisan orang ini terlihat dewasa dan sopan. Dasar rubah labil !

Siang nya ditengah pelajaran sejarah, Baekhyun menahan untuk tak memotong tangannya saat ia menyadari tulisan baru dipergelangan tangannya, tulisan singkat yang membuat Baekhyun bingung harus malu atau berteriak kegirangan.

 _Hey, Love_

.

.

.

Sore itu Baekhyun sedang membantu Ibunya untuk memanggang beberapa cookies. Ia tampak menggumamkan lagu ceria sambil mengeluarkan _tray_ _cookies_ dari oven. Goresan yang cukup ia hafal dalam beberapa hari ini kembali muncul,

 _Sore love, kau tahu ditempatku sedang hujan deras dan petir menyambar-nyambar, sepertinya Zeus marah karena aku menyukai salah satu anak nya ;)_

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia menatap tulisan itu dan membacanya beberapa kali.

"Baekhyun, ibu akan membeli tambahn chocolate chips dan gula. Jaga ovennya!"

Pintu tertutup terdengar, Baekhyun meraih bolpoint disaku celananya dan ia mulai menulis untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia menuliskan tulisan kasar beberapa hari lalu

 _Hallo... eum, aku lebih suka jadi putra Ares sebenarnya. Menjadi anak Dewa Perang adalah impian anak lelaki sepertiku._

Baekhyun sengaja menyebutkan gendernya agar _Soulmate_ nya tak berharap banyak padanya. Dari gombalan-gombalan beberapa hari lalu Baekhyun tahu jika _Soulmate_ nya ini mengira Baekhyun seorang gadis.

 _Kau lebih cocok jadi putra Aphrodite ;) Cantik, anggun dan menggoda ;)_

Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas,

 _Sudah kubilang aku anak lelaki. Aku tidak cantik_

 _Oh benarkah ? aku tak percaya, melihat tulisanmu... aku berani bertaruh tangan mu lentik dan cantik ;)_

 _Kau lelaki penggombal..._

Baekhyun menyahut singkat lalu kembali mengecek _cookies_ nya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat tulisan baru muncul,

 _Oh come on love, jangan marah. Aku hanya berani menggombalimu seumur hidupku ;)_

 _Berhenti berbohong... berapa wanita yang sudah kau tiduri ?_

 _Oh god, i swear dear. Im still virgin, dan aku berencana menyerahkan kevirginanku untukmu_

 _MESUM ! ! !_

 _Ha ?! Hey, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya... jangan bilang... kau juga virgin... wow..._

 _Kenapa aku merasa jika kau meledekku ?_

 _Tidak sweetie, aku tidak meledekmu_

 _Aku bisa merasakan jika kau menertawaiku ditulisanmu !_

 _Awww baby, kau sangat perhatian ;) aku semakin menyukaimu :*_

 _Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan ! Kau menertawaiku karena aku virgin ! ! aku baru kelas 2 SMA wajar jika aku virgin ! dasar mesum ! ! !_

 _... kau ... SMA ? KAU MURID SMA ?! Yatuhan..._

 _Ya aku SMA... kenapa ?_

 _... ini pasti mimpi..._

 _Ha ? mimpi ?_

 _Aku... menjadi seorang pedo..._

 _OII ! ! KAU ... APA-APA AN ?! KAU... LEBIH TUA DARIKU ?! BERAPA TAHUN ?!_

Akhirnya sore Baekhyun yang indah dan damai rusak karena obrolan itu.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu dan pria itu—ya Baekhyun sepakat dengan dirinya sendiri jika ia akan memanggil si _Soulmate_ nya itu dengan sebutan Pria—tak menulis apapun.

Apa pria itu kecewa karena _Soulmate_ nya adalah anak kecil ?

Apa dia tak suka jika Baekhyun menjadi _Soulmate_ nya ?

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya disela-sela tangan saat Pelajaran ke-empat dimulai. Dia berharap guru matematika mereka ijin dan tak mengajar. Baekhyun sedang tak ingin mendengar celotehan soal rumus-rumus tak berguna itu.

 **Sret !**

Suara pintu terbuka cukup membuat Baekhyun mengerang karena doanya tak terkabul. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengabaikan poninya yang berantakan.

Yang ia dapati didepan kelas bukan guru matematika berkacamata yang biasa mengajar kelasnya. Tapi pria berusia 32 tahunan dengan gaya rambut kekinian dan kemeja yang terlipat hingga kesiku.

Tunggu, ini kelas matematika... bukan kelas _Sex Education_ dimana dibutuhkan satu _Sugar Daddy_ untuk mengajar...

"Selamat Siang semua, Aku pengajar sementara disini, kalian dengar soal minggu-bimbingan kan ? Aku datang dari Universitas A khusus untuk mengajar kalian selama 2 minggu kedepan." Guru itu tersenyum dan berbalik untuk menuliskan namanya dipapan,

Goresan itu terlihat familiar dan Baekhyun mulai berfikir ada berapa banyak orang didunia ini yang memiliki tulisan tangan sama

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal kelas 2-A"

.

.

.

Sehun mengernyit saat Baekhyun memakan jatah makan siangnya brutal. Sepertinya 4 hari pertama minggu-bimbingan membuat teman mungilnya itu kelaparan.

"Maaf, apa kau Byun Baekhyun dari Kelas 2-A ?"

Sehun menoleh ke Ketua kelas 2-B, ia menyikut Baekhyun yang mengacungkan tangan.

"Baekhyun-ssi, Park- _sonsae_ menitipkan soal untuk tugas kelasmu. Dia minta kau mengumpulkan hasil pengerjaan kelas mu ke kantor langsung."

Baekhyun mengucap terima kasih dan melirik sekilas soal yang ada dikertas, lumayan sulit untuk ukuran anak SMA sepertinya.

"Oh ya Baek, bagaimana kabarmu dan Soulmatemu ?" Sehun menyenggol pundaknya pelan, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dia tak menulis apapun sejak 2minggu lalu... setelah aku berkata jika aku anak SMA."

Sehun menyingkirkan _tray_ kosongnya lalu menatap Baekhyun, "Dan kau merindukannya."

"Tidak.."

Sehun menjulurkan lidah, "Aku memberitahumu... itu terlihat diwajah menyedihkanmu Baek..." Baekhyun mencibir Sehun, lalu menjetikan jari seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, aku sempat berpikir kemarin... kenapa kau tak mencoba menulis lagi ?" ucap Baekhyun ke Sehun. Anak berkulit pucat itu menampakan raut datar , baru saja ia akan menjawab Baekhyun namun mata tajamnya melihat siluet sang guru sedang mencari tempat duduk untuk mencerna makan siangnya.

"Oh... itu Park- _sonsae_..."gumam Sehun. Baekhyun menoleh menatap sang guru, merasa ditatapi oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun akhirnya Park- _sonsae_ mendekati mereka dengan senyum lebar,

"Aku bisa bergabung dimeja kalian ?"

Sehun mengangguk saja, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali fokus pada makan siangnya.

"Kau tampak sangat lapar Baekhyun, apa pelajaranku tadi begitu menguras tenagamu ?" tanya sang guru sambil tertawa kecil. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya yang terisi makanan, sekilas membuatnya seperti tupai.

Sehun membuang muka menahan tawa, namun Park- _sonsae_ tak demikian. Ia dengan tenang melepaskan tawa melihat pipi Baekhyun. Ia bahkan menambahkan 2 potong _nugget_ nya ke _tray_ Baekhyun.

"Makanlah dengan baik..."

 **Blush !**

Sehun bersumpah melihat temannya itu merona hebat.

.

.

.

Sore itu hujan deras dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Baekhyun bergelung diruang tengah sambil meminum satu susu hangat. Ayahnya sedang ada diruang kerja sementara sang ibu sedang memasak. Baekhyun meletakan mug yang berisi separuh dimeja, lalu berbaring dikarpet.

Apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan sekarang ?

Baekhyun berguling kekanan-dan kekiri seperti anak kecil. Selimutnya menutupi hingga kehidung, dan dengan penampilan seperti ini Baekhyun pasti akan ditertawakan Sehun dan Jongdae.

Lepas dari jerat kemalasan, Baekhyun bangun dan meraih bolpoint yang ada dilaci TV. Ia memainkan benda itu seakan ragu untuk menulis.

 _Hallo... apa kabar...Mr. Soulmate..._

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya malu ke bantalan sofa. Sejenak ia melirik tangannya yang sudah dihias tulisan baru.

 _Oh hello kiddo, bagaimana kabarmu ?_

Baekhyun tersenyum lega saat mendapati balasan dari si pria, setidaknya Baekhyun tahu jika pria itu tak membencinya.

 _Aku baik-baik saja...eum, aku kira... kau marah padaku..._

 _Marah ? Kenapa aku harus marah ? Aku tak bisa marah pada malaikat kecil sepertimu._

Baekhyun merasa pipinya menghangat. Ia meringkuk disofa sambil tersenyum kecil, ia menulis lagi

 _J angan mulai menggombaliku !_

 _Oh aku bertaruh kau sedang merona sekarang :*_

 _Jangan gunakan emotikon seperti itu ! sadar umur !_

 _Baiklah._

Ada satu rasa bersalah menyelinap kehati Baekhyun. Ia mulai merasa jika ia harus menjaga perasaan _Soulmate_ nya.

 _Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentak ..._

 _;) dont worry sweet heart i know ;) _

_..._

 _Eh ? Kenapa ?_

 _Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa..._

 _Kalau begitu kau bisa abaikan pesanku. Tak masalah_

 _Tidak..._

Baekhyun menggigit bibir gugup, tangan menulis pelan sambil bergetar.

 _Aku ingin bicara denganmu ..._

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian tak ada balasan apapun. Tulisan Baekhyun masih terlihat, pertanda jika si Soulmate belum merespon apapun. Baekhyun merasa ia baru saja salah bicara, ia memeluk lututnya sambil menggigit bibir gelisah.

Tak lama ia melihat tulisan baru muncul,

 _Oh... tentu saja_ _kau bisa menulis kapanpun dan tak perlu sungkan ;) iam all yours ;)_

 _Ugh..._

 _Maaf, aku lupa kau melarang menggunakan emoticon..._

 _Tak masalah... aku hanya..._

 _Hanya ?_

 _Hanya tak tahu harus merespon apa saat kau bicara seperti itu..._

Baekhyun memekik pelan dibantalan sofa. Ia tersenyum lebar. Tak percaya sekaligus malu pada apa yang baru saja ia tuliskan.

 _Ahahaha maaf jika aku membuatmu terus merona._

 _Dasar..._

 _Tapi kuminta jangan menggembungkan pipi, aku merasa ingin menggigitmu jika seperti itu_

 _Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganku , dasar penggombal_

 _Kita memang belum pernah bertemu, tapi aku merasa... aku bisa membayangkanmu_

 _Jangan terlalu banyak membayangkan , bisa saja kenyataan jauh dari itu_

 _Tidak, aku tahu jika tak jauh dari bayanganku ;)_

 _Apa yang membuatmu yakin ?_

 _Karena aku adalah Soulmatemu dan kita punya ikatan batin_

.

.

.

Hari itu cuaca mendung, Baekhyun sempat tergoda untuk membolos namun Sehun sudah sampai dirumahnya dan menyeretnya kesekolah. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun sebagai teman yang _baik_ melupakan Bakehyun yang tak membawa payung dan pulang lebih dulu.

Dasar teman sialan !

Disinilah Baekhyun berakhir, duduk diam didalam kelas sambil menatap keluar jendela. Hujan mengguyur cukup lebat dan hawa dingin mulai menembus pintu kelasnya.

Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya dan menyembunyikan kepala ditangan. Beberapa saat ia hampir terlelap jika saja ia tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan tangannya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat satu tulisan panjang dilengannya

 _Hey, apa salah jika aku ingin bertemu denganmu ?_

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, semua terdengar sunyi—ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar suara hujan. Tangannya gemetar, ia merasa tak bisa mengambil nafas.

Bertemu ?

Soulmatenya ingin bertemu ? !

Tidak !

Baekhyun belum siap !

Tidak mau !

Baekhyun mengeluarkan bolpointnya tergesa

Prank !

Ia menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan bunyi nyaring

 **Sret !**

"Eh, Baekhyun ? Apa yang barusan terjatuh ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Chanyeol melongokan kepalanya dari luar, rautnya kaget dan khawatir. Baekhyun memaksa bibirnya melengkung kecil

"Y-ya..." suaranya jelas bergetar. Chanyeol masuk kekelas Baekhyun pelan,

"Baekhyun ? Kau ... pucat sekali ... kau sakit ? Aku bisa antarkan kau pulang..." tawar Chanyeol sambil melepaskan jas nya. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan kain mahal itu.

"B-bolpoint... aku pinjam bolpoint..." ucapnya pelan, ia meremas lengan sang guru pelan. Chanyeol menyerahkan pena disakunya ke Baekhyun. Anak itu langsung menuliskan sederet kalimat dilengan bergetarnya

 _Tidak... aku tidak mau ... aku belum bisa bertemu denganmu_

Bahu Chanyeol menegang, ia jelas bisa membaca apa yang baekhyun tulis karena ia berdiri disisi pemuda itu. Ia hanya takut akan sebuah rasa familiar ditangannya.

Dengan pelan ia mengangkat lengannya, Baekhyun menoleh ke sang guru,

"terima kasih atas bolpoint—"

Baekhyun kembali menahan nafas. Ia membulatkan mata melihat apa yang ada dilengan sang guru.

"T-tunggu ... Baekhyun ... kau ..." Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah kebelakang, ia menatap Baekhyun dan tulisan dilengannya bergantian.

 _Tidak... aku tidak mau ... aku belum bisa bertemu denganmu_

Baekhyun menutup mulut tak percaya, "Pa-pasti ada kesalahan disi—"

 **Hug !**

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun. Ia memeluk erat pemuda itu. Menciumi ujung kepala anak itu,

" _God_ ... kau tak tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku saat tahu jika itu kau Baekhyun ..." bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih dalam keterkejutannya, ia meraih lengan sang guru dan membaca tulisan itu berkali-kali

"I-ini ... ini benar-benar tulisanku..." ucapnya. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan menangkup pipi itu,

"Ya... itu tulisanmu malaikat kecilku"

 **Blush !**

Mendengar langsung kalimat pujian itu membuat Baekhyun merona hebat. Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung yang memerah itu, membuat sepasang pipi gembul itu semakin hangat.

"Cukup ! ini disekolah !" ucap Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Ia membuang muka kearah jendela.

Ah ! Hujan sudah reda... ia bahkan tak sadar...

"Aku bersyukur..." suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar, kali ini sarat akan perasaan lega yang ketara. Surai coklat sedikit ikalnya bergerak seiring si pemilik yang mendekat untuk kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau adalah belahan jiwaku Baekhyun. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku harus bersama orang lain ... saat hatiku benar-benar menjadi milikmu sesaat setelah aku memasuki kelas ini"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajah meronanya kedada Chanyeol, "Berhenti menggombal..." ucapnya teredam fabric yang membalut dada bidang si guru.

"Sungguh, alasanku ingin bertemu dengan _Soulmate_ ku adalah untuk memberitahunya jika aku menyukai orang lain ... tapi ternyata Tuhan sangat baik padaku. Dia memberikanku _Soulmate_ orang yang kucintai."

 **Chu !**

Kecupan itu menghujani wajah memerah Baekhyun. Pemuda itu berbalik menangkup wajah sang guru, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Bibirnya mengusap ringan diatas bibir Chanyeol. Mencoba memberitahukan jika dia sama bersyukurnya. Memberitahu Chanyeol jika perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun..."

"Aku juga Yeol..."

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Omake**

Sehun menguap bosan didepan cappucinonya yang sudah dingin, Jongdae sedang _berbincang_ dengan Minseok via tangan , sedangkan Baekhyun sedang _eye-fucking_ dengan Chanyeol. Rasanya ia diabaikan.

Sungguh Sehun tak pernah menyangka jika dari sekian juta manusia, Baekhyun ditakdirkan dengan Chanyeol. Ini sudah 3 tahun sejak mereka lulus dan Sehun beserta 2 teman sialannya itu sudah bekerja.

Yang menyedihkan adalah bahkan tangan Sehun tak juga menampilkan satu-dua karakter tulisan. Sehun menghela nafas dan akan beranjak untuk memesan minuman lagi saat ia melihat sekelebat goresan hitam dilengan pucatnya.

 _Hallo Soulmateku, apa kau menunggu ku ? Maaf aku baru berusia 17 tahun kemarin ;)_

Oh tidak ...

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan Jongdae, "T-Teman-teman ... ini masalah..."

Chanyeol ikut mengernyit bingung, ia menatap lengan Sehun yang dijulurkan kearahnya dan Baekhyun.

"Oh ... dasar pedo..." Jongdae berkomentar singkat sebelum raungan frustasi Sehun meramaikan cafe.

 **Omake FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Ya, saya tahu ini harusnya diupload kemarin... MAAF TT /bow/ /sobs/

Seklai lagi/? Selamat Ulang tahun untuk Uke kesayangan kita Byun baekhyun dan saya ingin memberitahu jika Handwriting ini ada 2 versi , yaitu Versi Light dan Dark.

Ini Versi Light, Versi Darknya akan saya upload (mungkin) nanti ;)

Terima kasih sudah membaca :*

 **Salam Chanbaek Shipper,**

 **LSA SMITH**


End file.
